


Supernatural (TFW) Imagines

by abigale93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigale93/pseuds/abigale93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my first imagine I hope you like it, but if you don't I'm really sorry.<br/>Imagine being kidnapped by a Djinn, and you have this whole other life that you never really realized that you truly wanted until you seen it with your own eyes. Sam is the one to go inside of your head to save you only to see that your dream world is living a normal life with Dean....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural (TFW) Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this one, and any ideas you have for more.  
> *BTW if you didn't already know  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Colour/color

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

You blinked open your eyes only to be met with immense darkness. Your head throbbed as your tried to asses the situation you had somehow managed to get yourself into, although you didn't quite know what that situation was, due to the fact that you were in the dark and you couldn't remember what had happened that you had ended up here. Wherever here was. What you did know though, was that there was obviously something over your head making you incapable of being able to see your surroundings, and also that you couldn't move your arms or legs so you had been involuntarily tied up. After a few minutes of complete, tense silence, footsteps could be heard in the distance slowly increasing towards you. With every second that passed by your heart thumped faster and faster, and you could swear at that moment anyone in the room with you could hear it. Beads of sweat could now be felt dripping down your face, and you squeezed your eyes shut as the object that had been previously placed over your head was removed.

"What's a sweet little mouse like you doing with the Winchester's?" A smooth, female voice questioned softly. You opened your eyes, looking up and meeting a set of deep, dark eyes. Your eyes roamed around the room you were in, and you looked for any key features that could help you figure out where you were. "Your in an abandoned warehouse, in Oregon dear. That is what you were wondering, isn't it?" Your mouth was slightly agape as you whispered to yourself "Portland?" Your mind raced as you tried to figure out what you had been doing in Portland. Then it hit you, you had been working a case with the boys, and you had spent days looking into local legends while trying to figure out what patters there had been with the disappearances and deaths. After 3 days you had finally figured out what the damn thing was that you were hunting, and how to kill it. Dean had suggested a supply run, which you volunteered to do on your own, which was obviously a mistake seeing the situation your in now, because while you were out you had been knocked out, and brought to where you were now. You focused your attention back on the woman before you, your eyes trailed to her arms, more specifically the blue ink that had started to spread further, and further up her skin. Drawing your focus back to her eyes, she smiled when she noticed you had been staring at the designs on her arms. "Your a Djinn" you stated, "She's not just a pretty face after all." The smile on her face grew when you gave her your best impression of Sam's famous bitch face. "I'm gonna enjoy seeing the look on their faces, when they find your corpse, completely drained of life." Your stomach churned and you felt sick as you thought of the scene she had just described. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." She cooed before touching her fingers to your forehead, submerging you into darkness once again.

The next time you awoke you were no longer tied to a chair, with a blindfold covering your eyes. Sure it was dark, but you could make out your surroundings and you could definitely move your limbs. You were in a bedroom being audibly lit by the moonlight. You were nestled comfortably in a large bed, warm, but feeling cold at the same time. You rolled over being met with a large empty space, that recently had someone laying there as it was still warm, and the covers were wrinkled. 'I guess it's time to investigate' you thought to yourself as you sit up, sliding your legs to the side of the bed and touching your toes to the chilled floor. You stretch out your aching limbs and let out a tired yawn, sluggishly making your way towards the door. When you reached the living room you were relieved to see a familiar face. Your breath was hitched in your throat as it had been many times before when you were met with those mesmerizing, candy apple green eyes. He grinned, which drove you over the top because you knew how contagious that little grin was, because whenever he gave it you always gave a wide smile right back. You felt the corners of your lips lift up, as his grin grew into a smile as well. After a few seconds had passed you cleared your throat and got straight to business. "Okay, Dean where the hell are we?" His eyes squinted, and he looked at you with a confused expression written across his face, "Were in our house, in our living room. (Y/N) are you okay, did you hit your head or something?" He asked confused. "No, well actually I think so, but besides that what do you mean 'our house'?" Now you were really confused. Dean stood up from the sofa and made his way towards you, placing his hands on either sides of your arms. "Well (Y/N) generally when someone says 'our home' they mean one that they live in together. Babe are you sure your alright? " His hand slowly slid from your arms to your waist, your hands instinctively wrapped around his neck making you a little closer to him than you like to admit you were comfortable with. Not that you didn't like being this close to Dean, but he had only ever seen you as a friend and now you didn't know what was going on. "I- I'm fine" You stutter, as he leans in closer and connects his lips to yours. The kiss was long and passionate, with your fingers tangling in his hair, and your hearts beating in unison. When you finally parted for the need of oxygen, you thought about how soft his lips were, and what he tasted like. He smiled at you and slipped his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers. "Come on babe, let's go to bed." You followed along as he led you to the room you had previously exited. You both crawled into the bed, but you kept a little distance between the two of you, well you did until he rolled over and slung his arm across your waist. Your whole body tensed, 'What was going on?' you thought. After just laying there for a while you finally let yourself relax, and sink into sleep with Dean's arm around you. Whatever this was you knew it couldn't be real, but that didn't mean that you couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

That night you were able to sleep, actually sleep. You didn't have to worry about the things that go bump in the night or only being able to get the 'necessary 4 hours of sleep' as Dean would put it. You were able to be comfortable, let yourself be vulnerable, which was something you didn't let yourself do. The bright sunlight pouring through the window was what made you stir. Blinking open your sleep filled eyes you sighed, forcing yourself to roll out of bed and make your way towards the kitchen. You managed to find the pans and cooking utensils very easily, almost like you knew exactly where they'd be. Making your way towards the fridge you rummaged for bacon and eggs. After you finally found them you went back over to the stove and began cooking. When everything had been situated you went over to the coffee maker, placing in a new filter you brew your coffee. You went back over to the stove and continued flipping the eggs and bacon. The aroma of coffee filled the air, and you breathed in deep, inhaling the rich smell. You jumped a little when two arms snaked around your waist, but relaxed into them when you realized it was Dean. He nuzzled into your neck, peppering your neck with soft kisses. You turned yourself around, slipping your arms around his neck and rising up on your tip toes so you can plant a quick kiss to his lips. When you lean back you give him a small smile before turning back around to continue cooking. He squeezed your hips before sauntering off to the kitchen table earning a squeal from you, and a smile and wink from him. You smiled to yourself as you dished the food out onto two plates placing them on the table then walking back over to the coffee pot and pouring two cups of coffee. You added cream and sugar to yours, but kept his black, just the way he liked it. You placed his cup on the table in front of him, he smiled up at you and you smiled back. Sitting down at the table you both began eating. A little while had passed, and you two were just sitting in silence until he said something that confused you. "How did I get so lucky?" You looked up from your now empty plate and gave him a confused smile "What do you mean?" You asked, "I mean to get someone like you. Your too good for me (Y/N) I don't know how I ever managed to get you to go out with me, let alone marry me." You spluttered the coffee currently in your mouth back into the mug in your hands. Looking down at your left hand you noticed the gold band on your finger, and all the air you had in your lungs had somehow disappeared as you couldn't seem to breathe. You and Dean were married? What the hell. You drew your gaze back up to Dean, meeting his green orbs with your own (Y/E/C) ones, and suddenly all the air had returned to your lungs along with the butterflies that had erupted in your stomach. You and Dean were married. You chuckled to yourself a little before standing up and walking over to Dean, placing yourself on his lap, your hands resting on his shoulders, and his loosely holding your waist. You both just looked into each other's eyes for awhile before you spoke. "I think I should be the one asking that question Mr. Winchester, I mean how did I manage to end up with the most bravest, selfless, caring man I have ever known. And let's not forget the sexist man either." You winked at him after saying the last part. He smiled and you leaned down planting a long, slow kiss to his lips. "God I love you." He whispered, and you smiled "I love you too." You pecked his lips again before standing up, taking your dishes and placing them in the sink.

He stood up as well, placing his dishes in the sink with yours, "I'm gonna hop in the shower" you nodded. He came up behind you and whispered in your ear, "You can join if you want" at this you could feel your cheeks heat up, and you contemplated his offer. You nod your head "Uh- yeah I'll be in a minute." He smiles at you and disappears into the bathroom, leaving you flustered. What have I gotten myself into. You let a couple minutes pass before you made your way to your shared bathroom. You creaked open the door, stepping inside and closing it behind you. The air was hot and thick, from the steaming water. You peeled off you clothes from the day before, discarding them in a corner before stepping into the hot shower and stepping behind Dean, wrapping your arms around his waist. He placed his hands over yours before turning around to face you. You felt a little self conscious considering you were revealing everything to him, but at the same time you knew he would never judge you, one of the qualities you favored in him. You placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, and you both leaned in to connect your lips together. Our bodies were pressed against each other, hands tangled in hair, exploring each other. Lips moving in sync before we gasped for air each time in between heated kisses and then reconnecting. Everything that happened after was a state of bliss. We were now curled up on the couch, beer in hand watching Caddyshack. Interrupting our movie there was a knock at the door. "Ugh." You sigh as you stand up going to see who interrupted you. When you reached the door you swung it open revealing a very relieved Sam. "Oh thank god (Y/N) your okay." He sighed, embracing you in a big bear hug. "Nice to see you too Sam." You say as he squeezes you tight, "What are ya' doing here Sammy?" You questioned. "I'm here to bring you back (Y/N)." He answers, "Bring me back? Sammy what are you talking about, bring me back to where?" You asked confused. ''Home (Y/N), I'm here to bring you back home." He states, "Home? Sam I am home, where I belong. This is where I'm supposed to be, this is where I want to be." I raise my voice a little, starting to get defensive. "(Y/N), baby is everything alright?" You hear Dean's voice before he makes his way to the door, standing beside you and placing his arm on the small of your back. You seen Sam give you a look before you averted your gaze to the floor, "Hey Sammy what are ya' doing here?" Dean questioned, "Oh ya' know, just came by to say hi, actually Dean do you mind if I talk to (Y/N) for a minute?" Sam asked hopefully. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll just head to our room, uh night Sammy." He gave you a quick peck on the cheek before turning, and walking towards your room.

"Dean? Really (Y/N), Dean?" Sam questioned. "Sam!" You hit him in the shoulder. "Uh yeah sorry, I mean your really happy?" He asked. You smiled to yourself before answering him, "Yeah Sam, I really am." He sighs, "What Sam?" You ask angrily. "(Y/N) I'm really sorry, but this isn't real, none of this is real except me. You got touched by a Djinn, this is all just a dream, and were trying to save you." He confesses. You take in a sharp breath, and then whisper "I know" "What?" Sam asks, "I know Sam!" You shout, "I know that none of this is real, and that this is something I can never have, but here I can. I'm happy here Sam, and I don't want to leave." You cry, "(Y/N) I'm sorry but you know you can't stay, you know what will happen to you." He tries to reason with you. "Sam it's not fair. It's not fair that we don't get to be happy, that we'll never get to have this. I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here where I'm happy, with Dean. Please." You plead, "I'm sorry (Y/N), I really am but sometimes life isn't fair, and this is one of those times, but you can't stay." He says sadly. You nod, feeling your eyes start to burn with tears, but you don't let them fall. "Okay Sam, I'll go, but can I please say goodbye?" You ask, he nods and you turn away making your way to your room. You slowly walk through your door, and sit on the edge of the bed next to Dean. You take his hand into yours and examine it, nervously playing with it. He leans forward, placing his hand under your chin making you look up at him. When you look into his eyes your heart breaks, and you can feel the tears involuntarily cascade down your cheeks. "Baby what's wrong?" He asks worriedly, you try to smile through the tears, but all that happens is you let out a whimper. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" You ask, cupping his cheek with your free hand. "Everyday, baby but what's going on? Talk to me." "Thank you" you whisper, "For what?" He asks, "For making me happy, for giving me what I can never have." His eyebrows nit together in confusion. You pressed your lips to his, savoring your last kiss with him. You could taste your salty tears streaming down your face, you smiled into the kiss before you pulled away. Dean reached his hand up to wipe away your tears, "I love you Dean" you smile, "I love you too (Y/N)" He smiles. "Goodbye Dean." You whisper. Squeezing your eyes shut. When you open them again your alone, wallowing in your own tears. You stand up and take a deep breath before exiting the room, and leaving with Sam. The next thing you know your waking up in a hospital, with an IV in your arm, and two bodies by your side. Slumped over, asleep in a chair on your right was Sam, when you turned to your left Dean was asleep in a chair as well, but had his head resting on your bed. You smiled a sad smile. When you heard rustling beside you, you looked down at your left side, and were met with those beautiful green eyes. He smiled up at you and you tried your best to give one back, but it was hard. 

"Hey" you croaked, "Hey" he whispered. Sam stirred and you looked over to see him looking at you, "Hey" he said. "Thank you." You whispered, your eyes welling with tears, Sam gave you a sad smile. You blinked and everything was back to the way it had been before you sank into that beautiful dream.  


End file.
